An angel walks into a moose
by geminadream
Summary: Sabriel. Smidge of Destiel and Charlie/Jo. Who was annoying him all night? Why was Cas avoiding him and Dean just laughing at him? Where did the stuff in his pockets come from and why was there sweeties everywhere?
1. Chapter 1

The two of them had met unexpectedly. Sam had been persuaded to on an extra shift at work because they need more staff for a large party tht had booked the bar for the evening. Some birthday for some 'local celebrity.'

Sam was lucky enough to be working with his brother and his boyfriend, Castiel. They were all in their places waiting for the party to arrive, Sam had been put on greeting duties that night._ Yay. _Everyone had arrived at the same time so there was a lot of 'hello's' and 'welcome's' but even though there was at least fifty people in the rom Sam could hear one voice above the rest. It belonged to a man as far as Sam could tell, it kept moving around the room.

Everyone was no settled and were getting served their drinks. Dean and some other members of staff were bartenders whilst Sam and Castiel two of their close friends Jo and Charlie- they were secretly dating, well they thought so but everybody new they were- had the joyful task of being waiters. The appetisers were being served and everything was going smooth until _someone _groped Sam. It wasn't unusual for Sam after all, he knew he was good looking but he didn't know who had done it. He just saw the back of the child's head as he disappeared into a large crowd near the bar.

Things got weirder as the night went on. Starting with the cocktail incident.

_tbc_...


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam! The birthday boy at table three wants a cocktail"

"Why you telling me Jo? You're that table's waiter"

A smirk appeared on Jo's face as she spoke:

"The main man asked for you specifically"

Sam left out a groan- things like this never end well- and went to wait on the man. He strolled up next to the overly loud man when something caught his eye. The man was _small._ Well compared to Sam anybody was small. He couldn't have been any more than 5"8 and something about his hair stood out. It was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't place it.

"What would you like Sir?"

The man turned round and looked straight into Sam's eyes. It was a soulful stare and he felt naked under it. When Sam focused on the man's face rather that beautiful eyes he knew who the man was. Gabriel Angelos. TV presenter, writer and comedian- over all douche bag. Sam's first thought was that 'this is going to be a long night' and then numerous ways to get out of work. He was nearly finished planning his escape route when a gentle tap on the face brought him out of thought.

"Well hello there Sammikins! Would you be a star and get me a Cocksucking Cowboy- hold the little umbrella"

Sam was sent away with a little wink and Gabriel blatantly checking him out. Once up at the bar he ordered the drink.

"Cocksucking cowboy for the birthday boy"

Dean's eyebrows knitted together in confusing

"How did you find out about that part of Cas' birthday present?"

"Eww gross Dean, I didn't need to know that!"

When Dean looked from making the shooter he burst into laughter at Sam's bitchface.

"How was I supposed to know the context of you statement?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that I shouldn't know about my brothers sex life and we are both working in a pub!?"

"Whatever Sammy"

"It's Sam!"

The pub was starting to get noisier now that everyone was settled in and it was starting to hot which was causing Sam to sweat worse than usual. Sam sat the drink in front of Gabriel and asked if that was all- he thought he was in the clear when he heard Gabriel again

"Sammikins! Why did you leave your drink here?"

"How do you know my name? And I can't drink because I'm working"

"Don't be a bore! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Within seconds the entire room was chanting including his so called friends and brother. Being someone who has always succumbed to peer pressure he grumpily grab the shot and just as he put the shot back on the table he had another glance at Gabriel's hair and that's when the cogs in his brain started to work.

"YOU'RE THE CHILD THAT GROPED ME!"

Everybody laughed at that and Sam realised he had shouted that out rather loudly.

"Now now Sammikins I'm only a child at heart, in bed that's a different matter"

Gabriel purred and Sam thought that that would be the perfect time to escape the clutches of Gabriel's groping hands.

If only he knew that was the first step in Gabriel's plans. Sam was resting at the bar when Dean placed a Tequila Sunrise in front of him.

"Who is this for?"

"You"

"Oh ha ha Dean!"

"No really Gabe over there bought it for you"

Sam muttered 'Kill me now' under his breath. From the other side of the room all you could hear was

"SAMMIKINS! WHERE ARE YOU?"


End file.
